Les Fleurs de Cerisiers
by A.Paradoxe
Summary: Un Drame. Une promesse. C'est suffisant pour que tout bascule. Maintenant, les cartes sont entre tes mains, Sasuke. Fait en sorte que je ne sois pas morte pour rien. - Et surtout n'oublie pas, Naruto... n'oublie pas de lui dire quand tu l'auras trouvé... Ses yeux se fermèrent complètement, et une larme solitaire roula doucement sur sa joue. - Tu as... gagné.
1. De rose et de sang

_Les Fleurs de Cerisiers,_

_Chapitre 1: De rose et de sang_

* * *

En ce matin d'hiver brumeux, le temps était doux et une brise légère soufflait, apportant avec elle les promesses d'un printemps ensoleillé. Le lointain remous d'une rivière, en contrebas de la colline, se faisait entendre, couvrant de son clapotis infernal le chant mélodieux des oiseaux alentour. Et tout aurait pu rester tel quel, perdu dans un monde presque féerique de verdure et de sérénité.

Aurait pu, si seulement au centre de cette clairière boisée, ne se jouait pas un spectacle d'horreur. Cette scène, qu'on aurait aisément pu qualifier d'habituel dans ses contrées, dénotait pourtant tellement du paysage que cela en paraissait absurde, et cette fausse douceur apparente ne faisait qu'accentué par la même, son côté malsain.

Adossait à un magnifique cerisier, surement centenaire, dont les fleurs roses voletaient paisiblement dans la brise comme ignorantes, une jeune femme portant le nom de ce dit arbre se noyer dans une mare couleur carmin. Tous ses muscles étaient contractés par la douleur, et du liquide semblait s'écoulait toujours plus de ses pores. Formant autour d'elle, comme un halo rouge imbibant les brins d'herbe et la terre sous son corps frêle. À première vue, aucune blessure n'était pourtant visible.

Pour être capable de voir la cause de cette douleur et de cet afflue sanguin, il faudrait possédait une vision infrarouge, ou bien être équipé d'un byakugan, comme l'est un garçon aux cheveux longs et noirs, tout près d'elle. Ses traits sont douloureusement tendus, et ses yeux presque blancs paraissent vides, mais pourtant lui distingue parfaitement les multiples blessures internes de son amie. Son visage dur est concentré, tandis que l'on devine aisément qu'il tente d'agir pour stopper l'hémorragie. Autour des deux adolescents, d'autres personnes sont présentes, et bien que chacune soit définitivement différente, leurs regards tristes et leurs yeux humides de larmes sont similaires.

Tout dans cette scène laissait à penser qu'il n'y avait plus rien à espérer.

Sakura, bien qu'étant la blessée la plus grave, n'était cependant pas la seule à être dans une situation critique : un garçon, dont la coupe de cheveux au bol et la tenue verte détonaient des autres, était également couvert de sang et devait se tenir contre une jeune femme châtain portant des macarons. Un peu à l'écart du reste du groupe, un grand chien beige était allongé sur le flanc respirant difficilement, veillé par un garçon souffrant lui aussi de multiples blessures et dont deux tatouages rouge étaient apposés sur les joues, tels des sillons de sang. Il y en avait d'autres, moins grièvement blessés mais mal en point également, comme une jeune blonde au regard bleu infiniment triste dirigé vers la silhouette sur le sol.

On aurait pu dire que personne n'avait était épargné.

Enfin, accroupi devant la jeune femme sous l'arbre, un garçon aux cheveux couleur soleil se tenait avachi, le corps couvert de coupures superficielles qui semblaient étonnamment cicatrisaient lentement, l'air abattu. Ses poings étaient si serrés que ses phalanges avaient blanchies et du sang gouttait de sa lèvre inférieure, lèvre qu'il mordait pour empêcher les sanglots de passer, en vain.

Il voulait resté fort, pour elle, pour eux. Mais c'était bien trop dur et la tristesse l'étreignait à nouveau, comme elle l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois dans des cas similaires où l'impuissance le rongé.

Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, à un moment où la douleur se faisait moins présente et où son corps s'engourdissait, la jeune femme prononça difficilement un mot. La voix était rauque, le ton suppliant mais, chose incroyable, les yeux étaient pleins d'une douceur non factice et un léger sourire ornait même les fines lèvres.

« Naruto... »

Le garçon blond releva vivement la tête, comme électrisé, ses yeux bleus écarquillés de stupeur, pensant que cette voix ne s'élèverait plus.

« S...Sakura-chan, ne parle pas, n'épuise pas tes forces... »

« Écoute moi Naruto, et ne... ne m'interromps pas... s'il te plaît. »

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton qui se voulait autoritaire, mais qui ne laisser passer qu'une supplique. Cependant, le garçon aux yeux si particuliers prêt d'eux se sentit soudain de trop et alla d'un pas sûr mais la tête basse de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus, rejoindre les autres, tandis que Naruto prenait la place de se dernier au chevet de son amie d'enfance. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, elle était glacée, et la serra très fort, essayant d'y faire passer un peu de sa force, même s'il savait cela inutile.

« Naruto, on en aura vécus... des choses ensemble, hein ? »

La jeune fille tenta de rire, mais seul un gargouillement sorti de sa bouche, la faisant tousser un peu de sang. À la vue d'encore plus de liquide Naruto s'alarma, mais elle lui sourit doucement, lui signifiant de ne rien faire, de ne rien dire. Après tout, elle avait suivi des études de medic-nin, elle savait très bien que quoiqu'ils fassent, au stade où elle en était, elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Le garçon lui sourit tristement en retour, hochant la tête pour répondre par l'affirmative à sa question, bien que rhétorique. Sakura continua.

« Avec l'équipe 7, avec Kakashi-sensei... et avec Sasuke-kun, aussi. »

À l'entente du nom tabou, Naruto se raidit et baissa son visage vers leurs mains, l'une dans l'autre. Sakura sentit distinctement le changement d'attitude de son ami à travers leurs mains enlacées, mais elle ne fit pas de remarques.

Sasuke... c'était le plus grand échec de Naruto. Il avait échoué à la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa coéquipière: il ne l'avait pas ramené. Et il s'en était toujours voulu terriblement. Oh, il avait essayé évidemment, il avait tout fait pour le ramener cet idiot, ce déserteur. Mais à chacune de leurs rencontres, de plus en plus espacés dans le temps, leur ancien coéquipier se faisait plus lointain, plus _étranger_ et au final, rien de ce que le jeune blond tenta n'aboutit. Puis l'autre avait disparu, et cela faisait maintenant des mois, même des années que plus aucun signe de vie de ça part ne c'était manifesté.

Pour faire bonne mesure, et parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son amie s'inquiète pour lui alors qu'elle-même était dans un tel état, il hocha de nouveau la tête, tentant de se remémorer par là même les bons moments qu'ils avaient tout de même eus, tout les quatre.

Seulement ce faisant, une réalité lui sauta soudain au visage. Une réalité qu'il avait toujours nié, toujours détesté et refoulé jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Kakashi était mort, Sakura... Même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, Sakura allait mourir. _Mourir!_ Et Sasuke était toujours introuvable. Alors à ce moment-là, la main de son amie de toujours dans la sienne, entouré de tout ses compagnons, il se dit qu'il était seul, qu'il l'avait toujours été et que rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire ne changerait ça. C'était son destin, depuis son plus jeune âge il avait dû apprendre à la supporter, à la côtoyer cette solitude si pesante, si glaciale. Et en cet instant, il était plus seul que jamais.

La voix de Sakura le sortit soudain de ses pensées, le ramenant violemment au moment présent.

« J'aurais voulu que tu sache... » sa voix faibli, elle tenta de se forcer à parler distinctement.

Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Jamais elle n'avait parlé de ça à quiconque, et elle-même ne s'en était rendu compte que bien trop tard. Elle aurait tant aimé que ça se passe autrement quand ils étaient enfants, et alors tout aurait était different, peut-ête même qu'elle n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Mais elle avait était si aveugle! Elle regrettait jusqu'au plus profond de son être d'avoir fait le mauvais choix; elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait. La main de Naruto se resserra encore, lui donnant le courage dont elle avait besoin pour finir. Elle reprit.

« J'aurais voulu que tu sache que... Je t'ai toujours aimé. » un lourd poids se souleva alors de sa poitrine, et elle réussi même à sourire doucement.

Un hoquet de surprise souleva en revanche Naruto, tandis qu'il relevait vivement la tête vers sa coéquipière, plongeant dans ses yeux émeraude humides de larmes, mais son sourire sur les lèvres.

« Que... quoi ?! » c'est tout ce qu'il fût en mesure de dire.

Naruto était perdu. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter la phrase de son amie: elle disait l'aimer depuis toujours, mais comment devait-il comprendre le verbe «aimer» ? Il fixait toujours ses yeux, y cherchant la réponse à sa question, mais n'y trouvant que des larmes retenues et toujours cette grande tendresse.

Durant toute son enfance il avait attendu que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses fasse preuve de tendresse avec lui, et lorsque enfin, à l'adolescence ils s'étaient rapprochés, il avait alors souhaité qu'elle le considère comme autre chose qu'un simple ami. Ce moment, il l'avait guetté longtemps, mais jamais elle n'avait eu un quelconque geste envers lui qui pourrait être considéré comme un geste d'amour. C'était des gestes amicaux ou fraternels, mais de l'amour, il n'y en avait certainement pas eu.

Il s'apprêtait finalement à lui posé la question, en désespoir de cause, mais il remarqua rapidement que les forces de Sakura s'amenuisaient, et c'était déjà incroyable qu'elle ait pût rester consciente aussi longtemps, lorsque l'on considérait la gravité de ses blessures. Ses yeux papillonnaient dans le vide, sa bouche entrouverte laissé passer un filet de souffle bien trop insuffisant pour respirer pleinement, et son corps était parcouru de légères convulsions.

Naruto se reprit vivement. Ses mains tremblantes vinrent aussitôt empoignaient les frêles épaules et il demanda à la jeune fille de rester éveillait, bien qu'il sût que cela ne changerait, en définitive, rien à l'issue de ce combat intérieur que Sakura mené de front. Mais il avait besoin d'agir, de se sentir utile. Le pire dans tout ça c'était ce sourire, qu'elle arborait encore et toujours, elle n'avait jamais autant sourit. C'était comme si elle voulait que lui et tous leurs autres amis toujours aussi inquiets en retraits derrière eux, garde son visage souriant en mémoire.

Puis, en une fraction de seconde le visage de Sakura sembla changé du tout au tout, ses traits semblants se tirer tandis que son sourire s'envolait, et ses poignets vinrent enserrer ceux du garçon qui, bien malgré lui, sursauta sous cette nouvelle réaction qu'il pensait désormais impossible dans l'état actuel de la situation.

« Il faut que... Je dois te dire autre chose... »

Ses yeux semblaient paniqués à l'idée de ne pas disposer d'assez de temps pour pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle voulait. Ses mains, moites de sang coagulé, remontèrent sur les bras de Naruto pour finir par lui tenir le visage en coupe, laissant des traînés bordeaux sur leurs passages, bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en souciés.

« Maintenant écoute-moi bien, je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, c'est très important, d'accord ? »

Naruto fût grandement surpris. Sa voix ne tremblé plus et son ton était ferme, il avait l'impression de retrouver la Sakura pleine de vie qu'il avait toujours connue. Seulement, cette Sakura devant lui parlait comme on parle à un enfant, un enfant à qui on confie une tâche de haute importance, et ça le fit trembler d'appréhension.

« Bien sûr, tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour toi ! »

Ça lui avait échappé. Son ton était serein, même si en son for intérieur, il se méfiait de la tâche qu'elle était sur le point de lui confier. Et si la situation n'avait pas était aussi critique, il en aurait rougi, de cette audace qu'il lui était propre. Mais c'était vrai. Elle avait toujours été une personne importante pour lui et il pensait entièrement ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié et quand il aimait, il se donnait entièrement.

Sans préambule aucun, Sakura lâcha la bombe qui allait tout faire basculer.

« Je veux que tu trouves Sasuke. Tu dois le ramener. Coûte que coûte, tu m'entends ? »

Elle chercha Naruto des yeux pour lui faire passer une nouvelle fois l'importance de cette requête, mais ceux du garçon c'étaient une nouvelle fois fait lointains à l'entente _du_ prénom.

« Naruto ! »

Sous la force du cri, le blond émergea bien vite et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la personne qui tenait toujours son visage dans ses mains tremblantes. Il les vit déterminés. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour continuer, une quinte de toux violente la prit soudain à la gorge, contrecoup de tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour communiquer depuis plusieurs minutes. Du sang gicla sur le tee-shirt de Naruto, mais elle se refusa à se laisser aller contre l'arbre ou à lâcher le visage. Elle se reprit comme elle pût :

« Tu as compris... ce que je viens de dire ? » les yeux verts brillaient de détermination, plus que jamais.

« Oui... Mais je... » son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait pas refuser une requête à Sakura alors qu'elle était sur le point de... Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas. Même si cela concernait leur ancien coéquipier.

Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas accepter alors qu'il ne comptait pas aller dans son sens, ce serait lui mentir, et il ne le pouvait absolument pas non plus. Accepter voudrait dire s'engager à réussir. Il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il...

« C'est d'accord, je le trouverai. Je trouverais Sa...Sasuke et je le ramènerai. Je te le promets. » et il allait le faire. Oh oui, il allait vraiment le faire, et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher, et surtout pas cet idiot. Puisqu'il avait donné sa parole.

« Merci... Naruto. » le visage de Sakura c'était détendu, elle savait que si le blond accepter, il ferait tout pour atteindre son but. Elle le savait pour la bonne raison que, cette foie en ces rêves qui l'animé, cette détermination dans les buts qu'il se fixait pour les atteindre, c'était ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui. Elle lui sourit doucement et ajouta, sa voix à peine audible et ses yeux se fermant, tandis que ses bras reprenaient leur place contre son corps malmené.

« Et surtout n'oublie pas..., n'oublie pas de lui dire quand tu l'auras trouver...» Ses yeux se fermèrent complètement, et une larme solitaire roula doucement sur sa joue.

« Tu as... gagné.»

Son corps se relâcha de toute sa tension alors que ses nerfs se détendaient, et Naruto l'enlaça fort, des larmes, dont il ne s'était pas aperçu, coulant en abondance sur son visage.

Il était dans cette même position depuis longtemps, il ne savait pas combien exactement, et d'autres personnes, dont il avait jusque-là oublié jusqu'à l'existence, semblèrent apparaître à ses côtés. Elles lui parlaient, mais il n'entendait rien, le visage plongé dans les cheveux roses qu'il avait toujours rêvé de toucher, ses larmes les trempant.

À un moment, on avait retiré le corps de ses bras, mais il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de répliquer et il s'était laissé faire. Il avait vaguement vu Ino, la jeune fille blonde, se mettre à pleurer très fort et caresser le visage de celle qui avait tant compté pour elle. D'autres c'étaient alors penchés sur le corps de Sakura, retenue par les bras de Gay-sensei, présent lui aussi, pour lui dire un dernier au revoir.

Puis enfin Shikamaru, un garçon aux cheveux châtains, dont le corps semblait le moins affaibli de tous l'avait soulevé lui, et Naruto s'était évanoui dans ses bras, épuisé par le combat qu'il avait livré mais surtout tellement choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer que son esprit n'avait pas trouvé d'autre alternative à ses tourments.

* * *

_Ceci est ma première fiction postée sur ce site... Et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Ce premier chapitre n'est en réalité qu'un prologue, et je compte bien faire de prochains chapitres plus conséquents. (Du moins je vais essayer... ) J'ai plusieurs autres fictions en cours en ce moment, (oui j'aime bien écrire beaucoup de choses en même temps) donc je ne sais vraiment pas quand je posterais la suite, mais si ce début plaît, je pense que je serais assez motivée pour m'y mettre. (A ceux n'ayant pas saisi le message subliminal qui découle de cette note: Reviews! :3 ) Plus sérieusement, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on me donne son avis, même s'il est négatif, j'écris dans le but de progresser et j'ai vraiment hésité avant de poster. Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié! :)_

_ ._


	2. Exil

_Les Fleurs de Cerisiers,_

_Chapitre 2: Exil_

* * *

_Dans la vie, tout est une question de point de vue._

Ce jour-là, Chôji était de bonne humeur. Il était content, puisqu'il était enfin entièrement remis de son précédent combat contre un puissant shinobi, combat qui lui avait valu deux semaines de soins avec les medic-nin de la clinique de Konoha. Il avait était douloureusement peiné de ne plus pouvoir faire de mission pendant tout ce temps et, sans ses amis qu'ils lui avaient rendus régulièrement visite, il aurait dépéri.

Alors, maintenant qu'il était apte à reprendre son entrainement, il comptait bien s'y mettre tout de suite.

A sa sortie, il avait était étonné que personne ne l'attende. Il avait honnêtement pensé que Shikamaru, et même Naruto, seraient venus le chercher. Mais il n'allait pas s'en formalisé, il savait bien que ses deux-là étaient très pris par leurs missions. De plus Ino, à sa dernière visite, lui avait dit qu'ils étaient sur un gros coup, une mission de rang B. C'était assez exceptionnelle qu'ont leurs confie un travail pareil, alors Chôji avait eu encore plus envie de sortir enfin de la clinique pour pouvoir accompagner ses amis.

Apparemment, l'objectif de ladite mission était assez flou: depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, les cas de kidnappings se multipliaient, touchant tous les villages. Konoha n'avait pas était épargné: une mystérieuse disparition, au sein même du clan Hyuuga, c'était finalement révélée être un enlèvement. Il y avait eu un seul témoin: un vieil homme, qui passait par-là pour rentrer chez lui, et il avait rapporté un étrange témoignage.

-"C'tait t'un monstre j'vous dit! Un monstre. Ces yeux, z'étaient rouges pis ils tournaient! J'vous jure qu'c'est vrai..."

Après examens, il s'était révélé que l'homme avait beaucoup d'alcool dans le sang, et que par conséquent, son témoignage n'avait pas une grande valeur pour l'enquête. Seulement, c'était le _seul_ témoin.

Il n'avait pas vu grand-chose certes, mais chaque détail avait son importance. Selon lui, le "monstre" comme il disait, est apparu soudainement devant le membre du clan Hyuuga, la empoignait par le col et l'a fixé. Juste fixé. Mais le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est que le Hyuuga n'a pas fait un geste pour se défendre. "C'était comme s'il avait été hypnotisé", qu'il a dit. Puis, ils s'étaient tous les deux volatilisaient.

Mais quelque chose clochait. On ne s'attaque pas à un membre de ce puissant clan seul, sans armes, et on ne se présente pas simplement devant lui en l'hypnotisant. C'était tout bonnement impossible qu'un homme seul et pût faire une chose pareil. Enfin, a moins qu'il...

Il y avait une autre hypothèse. Mais elle n'était pas privilégiée. Il faudrait que cet homme, ou ce monstre, quoiqu'il soit, ai d'énormes capacités, supérieur à un membre du clan Hyuuga. Et _ça,_ ce serait très mauvais pour le village. Vraiment mauvais.

Chaque habitant de Konoha faisait encore des cauchemars dans lesquels étaient présents Itachi, ou bien Orochimaru. Et même si tous les deux n'étaient plus, leur souvenir était encore vivace dans l'esprit de ceux qui avaient assisté, ou pire participer, à des combats contre eux et leurs organisations. Et personne ne voulaient revivre ce genre d'épreuve.

C'est pour cette raison que Tsunade, bien que dubitative devant le témoignage d'un homme qui tenait à peine debout, avait chargé plusieurs équipes de Chuunin, mené par Gai, de retrouver le membre du clan Hyuuga, ainsi que son ravisseur.

Il y avait un autre enjeu, en plus de protéger le village contre une menace potentielle, celui de protéger les secrets du Byakugan. Car oui, en plus d'être un membre du clan Hyuuga, l'homme enlevé était de la Sôke. Inutile de préciser que tout le clan était actuellement plein de tensions aux vues des événements, et que Tsunade devait agir, et vite, pour espéré garder leurs respects.

En revanche, il était hors de question qu'elle place sur cette mission un groupe de Juunin, ou encore pire, d'Anbu.

Depuis les derniers affrontements et les récentes guerres, ils étaient en sous-effectif et devaient procéder minutieusement au partage des missions. De plus, la mission en question n'était pas réellement de haut niveau, surtout si on considère que le témoin n'avait pas vraiment les idées claires au moment de leur décrire ce qu'il avait vu. Elle c'était alors dit que cela ferait un excellent entrainement pour les Chuunin, et puis en cas de danger, il y avait toujours Gai avec eux.

C'est comme ça que ce dernier, accompagné de Shikamaru, Lee et Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Neji et enfin Naruto, qui avait réussi à les accompagner, étaient parti depuis quelques jours sur les traces du kidnappeur.

En plus de Chôji, qui était donc encore immobilisé, d'autres Chuunin étaient également resté au village:

Hinata n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de rejoindre son cousin, retenue par ses obligations auprès de son clan, et essayée tant bien que mal de dissiper les tensions qui naissaient. Sai était pris par son rôle d'Anbu, et plus personne ne le voyait, tout ça à cause du fait qu'il était pratiquement tout le temps en mission. Et enfin, Shino... Eh bien, Shino était introuvable. Cela faisait bien une semaine que personne n'avait eu de nouvelles, mais il avait annoncé quelque temps avant qu'il souhaitait se perfectionner, et que pour cela il devait prendre un peu de recul.

En fait, rien de vraiment nouveau.

C'est pour cela que Chôji attendait avec impatience que ses camarades rentrent enfin de mission et lui racontent ce qu'il avait loupé.

Il déambulait depuis quelques heures dans les rues de Konoha, quand il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas être laissé derrière. Il pensa une seconde à allait voir Hinata, mais il rejeta vivement cette idée, se disant qu'elle avait bien d'autres choses à faire que de combler sa solitude.

Il s'apprêtait, en désespoir de cause, à allait gâcher ses dernières économies dans un énième restaurant, lorsqu'une tache brunâtre attira son attention sur le sol.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais, quelque chose dans la texture, ou peut-être dans la couleur de la chose lui donnait des haut-le-cœur et il manqua de rendre toute la nourriture qu'il avait ingurgitée.

Pourtant, c'était juste un peu de boue, non?

Intrigué, il s'approcha un peu, s'agenouillant difficilement. Il attrape une brindille qui traînait, pas loin de ses jambes, et la plongea, presque précautionneusement, dans l'étrange liquide.

C'était... gluant. Pas liquide, ni compact comme il l'avait pensé. Il n' y avait pas vraiment d'odeur, plutôt une impression de métal chauffé à blanc. Il jeta la brindille au loin et se décida à toucher la tache du doigt. Tient, d'ailleurs c'était légèrement tiède. Il regarda un peu autour de lui, manquant au passage les regards interloqués des passants, et vit rapidement que d'autres tâches similaires se trouvés un peu plus loin. Il suivit leurs tracés jusque dans une petite rue parallèle, mal éclairé par le soleil et un peu à l'écart.

Cette fois, son impression de malaise redoubla et il sentit sa tête le tourner légèrement. Plus il avançait, plus l'odeur de ferraille rouillée lui parvenait fort, lui faisant finalement se cacher le nez dans sa manche.

Il était presque arrivé au bout de la rue, qui c'était révélé être un cul de sac, lorsqu'une grosse benne servant pour le recyclage du plastique attira son attention. Du liquide, surement rendu noir par le peu de luminosité, s'en échapper, et son esprit sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Si Shikamaru avait été là, il était sûr qu'il aurait tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passé. Mais lui, il se demandait toujours ce que pouvait bien être cette chose brunâtre et surtout, d'où provenait cette odeur si forte, qui passait même à travers le tissue sur son nez.

Doucement, se servant du bas de son tee-shirt, il agrippa le rebord de la benne, et d'un seul coup, tira vers le haut.

Son cœur rata un battement. Et il s'effondra, toujours conscient, sur le sol.

Sa respiration était haletante, ses yeux exorbités. On pouvait voir ses narines se dilater à chaque respirations comme elles étaient fortes, et ses tympans résonnaient, tellement qu'il n'entendait rien d'autre.

Lorsque l'image finit par se faire un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, et qu'il l'analysa, il rendit tout ce qu'il avait mangé, et ce durant de longues minutes, ne se préoccupant pas de salir ses vêtements.

Puis, une chose, animal, pris le contrôle de lui et il rampa d'abord sur sol, vers l'arrière, voulant à tout prix échapper à ce qu'il venait de voir. Il pleurait, aussi, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, il se remit debout et courût. Il courut jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne lui répondent plus et il s'évanouit.

_Dans la vie, tout est une question de point de vue._

_Lorsqu'il nous arrive d'être heureux, de vivre des choses incroyables, d'un autre côté, quelqu'un pleure. Ce quelqu'un peut-être un étranger, il peut être de notre famille. Ou bien même un ami. Cela prouve simplement que, quoi qu'il se passe, qu'importe le nombre de nos amis,qu'ils soient proches ou pas, de longue date ou pas, on est toujours seul, dans les épreuves que nous traversons. Parce que, même notre ami le plus proche, ne peut pas comprendre notre douleur dans ses moments-là. Personne ne le peut. _

_La vie nous pousse à côtoyer des gens, à les aimait, mais dans la mort, nous sommes tous seuls, inéluctablement seuls._

Ce jour-là, Chôji était heureux. Et pendant qu'il se réjouissait de retrouver ses amis, un de ceux-là et mort, assassiné. Tandis qu'un autre se vidait de son sang, au pied d'un cerisiers en fleur.

Noir. Du noir, rien que du noir et le silence. Mais bientôt, des bruits se firent entendre, lointains.

Naruto s'éveillait, comme d'un sommeil de cent ans, lui semblait-il. Tout son corps était lourd, et ses membres, si engourdis qu'il les sentaient à peine. Son esprit n'était qu'une superposition de couleur et d'image floues. Lentement, il tentât de soulever sa main pour la porter à son visage, dans un geste de réconfort , pour voir s'il était vraiment là. Il trouva sa peau anormalement chaude, et se dit qu'il devait avoir de la fièvre.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait rien oublié.

Son réveil se passa comme dans un rêve, un peu flou. Ou plutôt la continuité d'un cauchemar.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, comme il s'y attendait, ses camarades étaient tous là. Tous le visage triste, tous fatigués, tous plus ou moins couverts de bandages.

Il les regarda tous, un par un. Tenten et Lee, ensemble dans la douleur, comme à leur habitude.

Shikamaru, son air lasse laissé de coté, mais toujours un peu à l'écart des autres.

Neji, le visage dur, mais de la tristesse dans le regard, et un air coupable, aussi.

Et Ino, le visage encore ruisselant de larmes.

Kiba n'est pas dans la chambre, mais Naruto savait qu'il attendait juste à coté de la porte, avec son fidèle Akamaru.

Après les avoir regardés, il ne dit rien, ne fit rien. Son regard se tourna lentement vers la fenêtre.

Sa décision était prise.

-"Je vais partir."

Elle l'était depuis qu'il avait donné sa parole, sous ce cerisier.

-"N-Naruto... Enfin tu ne..." Ino se fit couper par la voix forte et sérieuse de Shikamaru.

-"Je savais que ça se passerait comme ça." Il regarda les autres d'un œil sévère, les mettant au défis de le contredire. "On le savait tous."

Un moment de silence se fit, et Naruto remercia d'un regard Shikamaru. Il savait qu'il ne l'approuvait pas, mais au moins il comprenait sa décision, et c'était suffisant.

-"Je suppose que tu ne comptes pas attendre qu'ils te laissent sortir." En parlant, Neji regardait lui aussi par la fenêtre, évitant de croiser son regard. C'était sa manière à lui de lui dire que, s'il avait besoin de lui, il l'aiderait.

Naruto hocha la tête, répondant par l'affirmative à la question qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

Derrière le jeune homme brun, Tenten lui sourit doucement, et Lee tandis son pouce en l'air, dans une triste imitation de ce qu'il faisait d'habitude. Mais l'intention était là et, Naruto savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis. Comprenant qu'il fallait qu'elle le laisse partir, Ino sécha ses larmes et dressa fièrement la tête, mais ses poings toujours serrés. Après tout, c'était ce que Sakura voulait.

C'était terminée, il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Neji fût le premier à sortir, laissant la porte de la chambre d'hôpital grande ouverte. Shikamaru lui jeta un dernier regard indéfinissable, et pris sa suite. Les autres finirent par suivre le mouvement, mais au moment où Ino se trouva dans le chambranle, elle se retourna vivement et accourût vers le lit. Une seconde plus tard, elle enlaçait Naruto.

-"Je...Je... J'espère que tu le retrouveras!" Sa voix était étouffée par quelques sanglots persistants, mais Naruto se surprit à entendre un sourire dans sa voix. Il en eut la confirmation lorsque la jeune femme releva la tête, les larmes aux yeux mais un sourire sur son joli visage. Cette image ne lui rappela que trop sa meilleure amie et il sera à son tour Ino contre lui, les larmes aux yeux également.

-"Je le retrouverais, ne t'en fais pas. Et je le ramènerais, pour Sakura."

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et qu'il se retrouva seul, il sentit quelque chose monté en lui.

De la gratitude. Envers ses amis, ceux qui l'avaient acceptés. Il était tellement reconnaissant envers eux, rien que pour ne pas l'avoir ignoré, comme tous les autres l'avaient fait.

Il s'autorisa à éclater en sanglots une toute dernière fois. Puis, simplement, il partit.

En passant la porte, il tomba sur Kiba, qu'il savait déjà être là. Ce dernier lui sourit, le serra fortement dans ses bras, dans une étreinte amicale.

-"Naruto, tu vas nous manquer. Tu le sais, hein?"

Le susnommé sourit.

-"Tu vas trouver ce connard est vite revenir avec, d'accord?"

-"Évidemment, sinon je ne serais plus digne de me faire appeler Naruto."

Kiba se décolla de lui, prenant une expression plus sérieuse qu'il avait rarement.

-"A partir du moment où tu quitteras Konoha, tu deviendras un Nukenin." Le cœur de Naruto se serra. C'était son rêve le plus chère, qu'il allait abandonner. Mais sa décision était irrévocable. Sakura était plus cher pour lui que ses rêves, c'était une chose dont il était sûr. Le temps de pleurer sur le passé et les rêves brisés n'était plus, il fallait qu'il avance. Kiba continua:

-"Ça signifie que les Oinin en auront très vite après toi. Bien sûre, je suis à peu prés certain que le Hokage va rechigner à te définir comme Nukenin et à les mettre à ta poursuite mais, viendra un temps où elle n'aura plus le choix, le conseil lui forcera surement la main, tu les connais: ils n'attendent que ça. Sans compter que tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages, qui tu vas rencontrer en chemin, tu ne sais même pas ou se trouves Sasuke. Alors je ne te dirais qu'une chose: fait attention à toi."

Kiba avait toujours été plus proche de lui que certains autres de ses amis. Surtout après que Sasuke soit parti. C'est pour cela qu'il accordait beaucoup d'importance à ce qu'il lui disait. Et à ce moment-là, il avait raison, bien sûr: il s'engager dans quelque chose qui prendrait peut-être des années, et il était conscient des risques comme des louds sacrifices. Mais il était déterminé, et il comptait bien revenir à Konoha sa mission accomplie et sain et sauf.

-"Merci, Kiba."

Ce fût les dernières paroles qu'il adressa à ses amis, à Kiba, avant de faire route vers un endroit encore inconnu. Tout était allé très vite, trop vite. Il n'avait pas pu saluer tous ceux à qu'il il voulait dire au revoir une dernière fois. Il aurait voulu prendre un dernier dîner avec Iruka-sensei. Voir une nouvelle fois les joues de Hinata rosir quand il lui parlait. Même caresser le doux pelage d'Akamaru. Il y avait tellement de choses qui allaient lui manquer. Mais il savait très bien que s'il commençais à faire tout ça, il n'arriverait plus à partir, sans compter que certaines personnes, comme Iruka d'ailleurs, aurait surement essayé de l'empêcher de partir. Et qu'aurait pensé la vielle...

Oui, c'était mieux comme-ça. Alors, il alla rapidement chez lui après s'être enfui de l'hôpital, attrapa un sac et y mit quelques affaires de première nécessité.

Et quitta Konoha, sans savoir s'il pourrait revenir un jour.

A ce moment-là, Choji venait de s'évanouir.

_Waste away  
I'm crawling blind  
Hollowed by what I left inside  
For you, just you  
I'm caught in place  
But I ignore what I can't erase_

I will run and hide till memories fade away  
And I will leave behind a love so strong

Close my eyes theses voices say  
Haunting me, I can't escape  
For you, just you  
Time will always wait  
While I throw away what I can't replace

I will run and hide till memories fade away  
And I will leave behind a love so strong

I will run and hide!  
And I will leave behind

I will run and hide till memories fade away  
And I will leave behind a love so strong *

* * *

Voilà le chapitre deux! Finalement, j'ai eu un peu de temps et j'en ai profité pour le poster. J'espère qu'il vous plaira... On va dire qu'il est assez spécial. Je pense que l'histoire est maintenant vraiment en route, même s'il y a encore des choses qui sont assez floues, c'est normal ;). Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, et vos impressions pour la suite ! :).  
*La chanson de fin est Hide par Red. Je vous conseille de l'écouter, elle est vraiment super. Je ne l'ai pas traduite car je trouvais qu'elle perdrait de son sens.


End file.
